


Clothes Shopping

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras and Combeferre have Grantaire accompany them shopping. Grantaire is fascinated by Enjolras' apparent routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothes Shopping

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Inspired By This Tumblr Post](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/30543) by hawk-and-handsaw. 



Grantaire shifted in Combeferre’s car as the medical student drove, drumming his fingers on his knee. Enjolras said nothing, looking out of the window with a calm, expressionless face, occasionally shifting his head to regard something with further interest.

They parked and Grantaire followed Enjolras and Combeferre down the street, and into the department store. “Do you just need clothes?” Combeferre asked, and Enjolras nodded distractedly, giving a hum. 

Grantaire had never really considered the way Enjolras shopped for clothes before. He knew that Combeferre mostly ordered his clothes online, but that Enjolras would rarely do the same. He moved through the aisles without seeming to really look at anything, but occasionally he’d stop short at the sight of something and pluck it from the shelf or the rail, initially to throw it over his shoulder, and then at Combeferre’s prompting, into a shopping cart.

"Does he always buy his clothes like this?"

"In an obsessive bulk? Yeah. Does my head in." Combeferre said lightly. He’d picked up a waistcoat; Enjolras had six or seven shirts and jackets, four pairs of pants, and a red beret. 

He ran his fingers over the fabrics as he moved, occasionally stopping to pet a garment more solidly and enjoy the texture of it under his pale fingers. Wordlessly, Enjolras picked out a thick sweater in the colours of the French flag, holding it up for Combeferre to see and looking hopeful.

"No." Combeferre said firmly, and Enjolras sighed, but put the jumper back all the same. The next garment that Enjolras required approval of was a pair of jeans in a soft green. "Yes." Combeferre nodded, and Enjolras dropped them into the cart.

Grantaire was fascinated. He’d never seen Enjolras this quiet for so long, even when he was working hard on a project in front of him, and Enjolras seemed uninterested in talking about his selections, barring the occasional one-word interaction with his guide.

Enjolras moved fluidly from the end of the men’s section and into the women’s, immediately selecting a blue sweater of thick wool from the rack. Jehan shopped exclusively in the women’s section despite the difficulty the broadness of his shoulders caused, so Grantaire was hardly going to judge him for it, but he wondered if Enjolras had noticed.

He opened his mouth to ask, but Combeferre gently tapped his chest. “He knows.” Grantaire closed his mouth again. “That’s too red, Enjolras.” Combeferre complained when Enjolras selected a long jumper in three shades of scarlet.

Enjolras stopped, regarding the jumper and then looking at Combeferre.

"Take the blue one." Combeferre advised, and Enjolras did. 

Enjolras came out of the store with a good five or six bags of neatly folded clothing, Combeferre with a waistcoat and a single pair of trousers, and Grantaire with an azure beanie and a black hipster t-shirt.

"Do you always buy that many clothes?" Grantaire asked in a light tone, and Enjolras shrugged.

"Don’t like shopping for clothes. I prefer to get it over with."

"You didn’t even  _enjoy_  that?” Grantaire asked, incredulous. “Enjolras, my little sister would consider that  _Heaven_.”

"I’m not your little sister." Enjolras said sagely, shutting Combeferre’s trunk on the numerous bags of clothes he’d placed in it. Grantaire shook his head, amused.

"Do you need shoes?" Combeferre asked, adding in a tired afterthought, "Well, boots. I’ve yet to see you buy actual shoes in all the years I’ve known you."

"No." Enjolras said lightly, slipping into the passenger seat once Grantaire had moved into the back of the car. "We can go get your books."

"Fantastic." Combeferre said. Grantaire grinned a little, looking between the two of them. 

"This is fun."

"Isn’t it just?" Combeferre said, sarcastic, and Grantaire’s grin grew wider. 


End file.
